


Go To Town

by lo_lolita



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hormones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Luther Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_lolita/pseuds/lo_lolita
Summary: Luther's a teenage boy, alright? He's got a healthy, average sexual appetite pre-T, in his opinion. But once he starts testosterone, holyshit.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Go To Town

**Author's Note:**

> More trans!Luther! Wrote this thinking the boys are probably around 15, but feel free to imagine them at whatever age is most comfortable for you. This iteration of Luther is flat-chested due to hormone blockers, and I refer to his T-cock with phallic descriptors throughout. Fair warning, I do intend to write an eventual second chapter with Luther bottoming, but we'll see.
> 
> Obligatory "I'm trans and was on T for several years" disclaimer.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Titled after Go To Town by Doja Cat because I think I'm funny.

Luther is prepared for a lot of things when he finally starts taking testosterone, but there are a few things Dad never deigned to warn him about. Things Mom and Pogo also neglected to mention.

Look, it's just — within a couple of months, he's horny _all the time._

And Luther's a teenage boy, alright? He's got a healthy, average sexual appetite pre-T, in his opinion. But once he starts testosterone, holy _shit_. It's like the seam of his boxers rubs against him in a particular way one day and it's all he can do not to dry hump the dining room chair in front of his entire family at breakfast.

Luther jerks off a lot, at first. Anywhere he knows Dad can't see; usually in the shower, or quickly in the bathroom if he can't wait. But it's never quite _enough_ , and it's really only a matter of time before someone notices. To Luther's surprise, the first person to bring it up is Diego.

"What the hell are you m-moving around so much over there for, Space?" Diego snaps one day while they're both in the library, studying. Luther freezes, flushes pink to the tips of his ears. Diego raises an eyebrow at him across the table, and for some reason, his brother's glare sends a new rush of heat straight to Luther's dick.

Because that's another thing, isn't it? Everything his siblings do, even the most innocuous little things, drives him fucking _insane_ with desire. It's not just Allison anymore.

"Nothing!" Luther squawks hurriedly, ducking his head and staring resolutely at his book. He hears Diego snicker at the way his voice cracks. "I mean, I'm not. It's — you're imagining things."

Diego raises an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. After a few moments, he looks back down to his own book. Luther relaxes minutely, but it's only a handful of minutes before Diego sighs and sits back in his chair. "Seriously, do you need to piss, or something?"

Luther flushes all over again, glowering at his brother. He hadn't even noticed he'd been moving that time, honestly. "It's nothing! Mind your own business, Number Two!"

Diego gives him an odd look, but he drops the subject. Luther finds himself unable to bask in the relief — after all, has the feeling this conversation is far from over.

—

He's proven right later that day when he and Diego are alone together in the gym, the only two still stubbornly trying to prove their worth by staying longer than necessary after dinner.

"So I did some research," Diego begins, and Luther raises his eyebrows dubiously. Diego scowls at him, throwing one of his training knives in his general direction. Luther is so used to it by now that he doesn't even flinch when it embeds itself in the wall a few inches from his head.

Luther sighs and sets down the weights he was lifting, dragging his forearm across his forehead to mop away sweat. That's another thing he's noticed since starting T — he's so damn _sweaty_ all the time. "Research about what, Di?" he finally caves and asks, grabbing his water bottle to take a long drink.

"Testosterone," Diego replies with a shrug, and Luther's brow furrows. "Look, I — I'm just sayin', there might be a thing or two Mom and Pogo s-s—skipped over tellin' you 'cause they didn't know how to say it."

Luther's not following. He sits on the nearest bench and just looks at his brother, wondering where he's going with this. Diego seems oddly flustered, and finally sets aside his training knives with a quiet clatter. Suddenly determined, he turns to face Luther.

"Look, taking injections is gonna affect you just like it affected the rest of us. M-maybe even a little more. And I, uh..." Diego clears his throat, mouthing a few words to himself before continuing as he tries to work through his stutter. (Luther feels a brief, random stab of pride as he recalls how far his brother has come since they were children.) Finally, though, Diego continues: "It's normal if a stiff wind makes your — your d-d-dick hard is what I'm tryin' to say, alright?"

Heat blossoms across Luther's cheeks. He stands quite suddenly, grabbing his things in a rush. Diego is saying something, but Luther can't hear him over the rush of blood in his ears. He all but flees to the showers, a row of five of them all without doors, and drops his things near the last one.

He's positively mortified, and also so achingly hard that he doesn't hear Diego come in until it's too late.

"Let me help," Diego says from behind him out of seemingly nowhere. Luther's caught off guard — too busy trying to ignore the urge to touch himself — and he flinches, turning around quickly. He scowls at his brother and backs up a little, but Diego just keeps stepping closer, heedless of the way he ends up soaking his basketball shorts, until Luther's back hits the tile wall. Luther is still struggling to come up with a response when he realizes that Diego is hard, too.

"Oh," Luther breathes, and then he's reaching out to pull Diego closer by the elastic of his shorts before he makes the conscious decision to do so. Diego's hands settle on Luther's hips, and they lock eyes for just a beat.

Luther leans down to kiss him, hard and messy and a little off-center.

As first kisses go, it's not too bad. Diego seems to know what he's doing more than Luther does, because he adjusts the angle and licks into Luther's mouth with a fierce determination that has Luther a little weak at the knees. Diego is several inches shorter than him, and Luther is half-tempted to point out that Diego has to stand on his toes to kiss him, but all thoughts of teasing screech to a halt when Diego's fingertips suddenly slide along Luther's slit until they find his dick.

Luther gaps, head hitting the tile behind him almost hard enough to hurt. One of his hands flies up to Diego's shoulder, fingertips digging in, and his hips buck forward of their own accord. "Please, Diego," he breathes, all dignity out the window. "I'm so — _all the time,_ I can't control it, I—"

Diego shushes him quietly, pressing a few surprisingly tender kisses along Luther's neck. He keeps kissing down Luther's chest, then starts to lower himself onto his knees. Luther watches through half-lidded eyes, confused for a moment until he's not.

It's probably dangerous to do this in the shower, he thinks. But what he says is, _"Please."_

Diego hitches one of Luther's thighs over his shoulder and turns his head to bite at it, sucking a mark into Luther's skin high on the inside of it. His cock throbs and he whines, one hand tangling into Diego's hair while the other grips at the bar installed along one wall of the shower stall. Diego smirks against his skin when he's satisfied with the mark, and his gaze flickers up to meet Luther's as he finally, _finally_ slides his tongue along Luther's slit and presses it firmly against his cock.

"Holy shit," Luther gasps, grip tightening on the shower bar until he hears a metallic creak. The shoulder over Diego's leg tightens a little, and he lifts his free hand to grab at the top of the shower stall instead of Diego's hair, just in case. He bucks his hips forward against Diego's mouth without really meaning to, and Diego muffles a little chuckle against him before sucking Luther's cock into his mouth.

It's hot and wet and _so fucking good_ that Luther, much to his embarrassment, cums after less than a minute of Diego alternating between sucking gently and dragging the flat of his tongue across the tip of it. He can't quite bite back a loud groan as he does, head thrown back and eyes squeezed so tight he sees stars. Diego keeps working him through it until Luther huffs and pushes at his head, but —

But Diego doesn't pull back. He just looks up at Luther with the same challenging expression he gets when they're training.

"Diego, _please_ ," Luther gasps, and he's not sure exactly what he's begging for. It's too much and it's not enough, and the overwhelming sensation almost _hurts_ , and —

And Luther comes with another cry that makes his voice crack, this time even harder than the first time. The plastic of the shower divider wall cracks, and there's a metallic crunch as Luther accidentally leaves an impression of his hand in the shower bar.

This time Diego does pull back, licking his lips and getting to his feet. He pulls Luther into a rough kiss, which Luther returns despite his own breathlessness and where Diego's mouth has just been.

After a few seconds, Luther realizes he feels Diego's hard cock pressed against his thigh through his soaked shorts. As soon as his brain goes back online he intends to raise a hand and at least jerk him off — but Diego saves him the trouble, instead just rutting against Luther for a few seconds before he comes, too, groaning against Luther's mouth.

Diego pulls back after he cums and gives Luther a conspiratorial little smirk, stepping back out of the spray of water. "You're welcome," he teases. "You know where to find me if you need me again."

With that, Diego leaves the stall, and a few seconds later Luther hears another shower click on a few stalls down. Belatedly, he mumbles, "Thanks, Di."


End file.
